Partidos y Regalos
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: INCONCLUSO La navidad de los beyluchadores se vera interrumpida por su servidora U.U... soy malisima para los sumarys...
1. Default Chapter

Hola bueno… vamos directamente al grano… esta es la presentación de un fic navideño… que no tiene nada navideño uu… no se si me explico... Oh bueno…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade son de Takara-sensei… no míos T-T… llorare…

------------

CAPITULO 1. Reunión

- Ya pronto será navidad – dijo el pelirrojo, feliz, viendo por la ventana.

El panorama afuera era hermoso… todo tapizado de blanca y fría nieve… todo era completamente distinto… en Rusia, todo el año había nieve… pareciera que todo el año era navidad, más nunca la festejaron TT… ahora, ya no estaban en Rusia, no, ahora estaban en Japón…

- ¿Qué quieren Uds. de navidad? – pregunto el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio que se había generado.

- Mmnn… aunque la sola idea de la navidad es estupida… lo de recibir un regalo lo cambia todo – comento Bryan, que estaba sentado en un sillón de la mansión Hiwatari, en un tono de burla.

-… si, pero… como quiera… ¿Qué les gustaría recibir? – y se volteo hacia ellos.

- Un blade nuevo… no… mejor… mnn… no… no se me ocurre nada – dijo Ian frotándose la barbilla.

- Comida - - respondió Spencer.

- Ehmmnn… creo que eso lo puedes recibir todos os días… - comento Tala sudando gotita -… ahora… claro – murmuro -… ¿y tú, Bryan?

- Yo no quiero nada… - y cruzo los brazos.

- UoU nunca cambias… bueno… y tú Kai… ¿deseas algo?...

-… - Kai no respondió… estaba imaginándose su regalo:

Se imaginaba que la mansión estaba totalmente vacía… solo estaba él… dirigiéndose a sus regalos… abrió la puerta de la sala (donde tenía el pino navideño… obvio o) y vio bajo el pino a un muy sexy Tala envuelto con moño rojo de regalo –muy apenas tapando su desnudez – en una pose un… ejem… tanto comprometedora, que le decía: Felicidades Kai… en un tono sensual.

Kai al solo imaginarse eso… abrió grandemente la boca, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso…

- Kai… ¿Kai?... – le pregunto Tala de repente.

- ¿Eh?... –reacciono al darse cuenta de que le hablaban -… perdón… no… digo… estaba pensando en que podría ser bueno… - contesto, dando gracias de que estaba sentado en el sofá, dándoles la espalda, o sino le hubieran visto sonrojarse… y tirar baba (XD jajajaj)-… lo que sea será bueno… me da igual…

Tala sonrió dulcemente y volvió a ver por la ventana.

(Para mi que Kai no fue el único depravado en imaginarse lo que se imagino ¬¬… adivinen a quien más me refiero)

- ¡Hey!... ahí vienen Takao y los demás…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kai levantándose del sofá y se dirigía a la ventana – Si… son ellos… ¿eh?... Tbn vienen los… ¿los White Tigers?

- Y los Majestics… y los All Starz…

-… tbn el Batallón Barthez… y… ¿eh?... ¿quién es esa?

-… no se…

Los chicos rusos se dirigieron a la puerta… era raro que todos los equipos estuvieran ahí afuera de la mansión.

Kai abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de frustración de Takao y a una muy feliz chica de su misma edad, al parecer – o sea, 15 años -, de cabellos castaños claro con mechas negras que le llegaba a los hombros con algunos mechones cubriendo su frente, piel clara, hermosos ojos amatistas, traía puesta una camisa negra de botones blancos (que contraste, ja), falda negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, botas tbn negras, gabardina (creo que ya se imaginaran el color), y guantes negros con algunos anillos de plata y unos lentes para sol posados en su cabeza…

- hola… Kai… - saludo Takao entre suspiros y algo de frustración…

- ¡¡¡KONISHIWA 3!!! – saludo la chica caminando para adentro – ¡encantada! – dijo mientras agitaba la mano de Ian – ¡encantada! – ahora, la mano de Spencer – ¡encantada! – la de Bryan - ¡encantada! – la de Kai - ¡WOW! – exclamó al ver a Tala – encantada de conocerte… eres más lindo en persona X3– y también le agito la mano.

Los chicos rusos solo se quedaron sudando gotita sin decir nada… intentando saber como se llamaba semejante amenaza (¿no se lo imaginan? non)

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Tala.

-Soy Aliss … pero me pueden decir Aliss… aunque tu Tala-chan me puedes llamar Aliss-chan -

- Je… claro uu… - me contesto el pelirrojo.

- ¿Pero que sucede? ¡Animo chicos, animo!

- Este… ¿Qué se supone que hacen en MI casa? – nos pregunto Kai una vez que todos entraron.

- Uno… – y levanto un dedo -… para saludar – y pongo ojos de corazón mientras me recargo melosamente en Tala – y Dos… – levanto otro dedo, recuperando mi compostura, pero sin dejar mi posición -… para obligarlos a hacer algo que deseo… - me separo de Tala y me paró frente a ellos.

- ¡¡ ¿Queeeé?!! – gritaron los 5 chicos rusos.

- Sí… lo que pasa es que hemos hecho una apuesta entretenida – los voltee a ver con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro -… se que no se negaran…

- Bueno… ¿en que consiste la dichosa prueba? – pregunto Johnny con su característico humor.

- Me gustas cuando hablas así 3… digo… ejem… - tome aire -… ¿Qué les parece un partido de soccer ?

- ¡¡¡¡ ¿SOCCER?!!!! – gritaron todos.

- Sip… ...

- ¡¡¡ ¿Estas loca o que?!!! – me grito Bryan molesto.

- Hey… yo no impuse lar reglas… -explique – bueno… mejor vamos nos de aquí…no están esperando – y cambie mi expresión por una de fastidio.

Salí de la mansión seguida de los rusos (¿sabían que adoro a los rusos? Especialmente a los pelirrojos de ojos azules ¬)

½ hora después… (saben… no es divertido oír a Takao quejándose -o-)

- ¡Ta Da! Llegamos… - exclame mientras apuntaba el lugar…

- ¿Un gimnasio? – me preguntaron todos.

- ¿Qué querían? No había mucho presupuesto – contesto un chico de unos 16 años, cabello rubio algo despeinado, dos mechas sobrevolando su cabeza, ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestía una camiseta blanca con las orillas de las mangas y el cuello color azul, pantalón de mezclilla azul –aunque algo desgastados-, un reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

- Aliss… ¿y este quién es? – me pregunto Takao.

-… - lance un suspiro ahogado y lo vi con pesadez –…es mi… primo... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer eso? – y me tape la cara con la mano derecha.

- OO - fue la cara que pusieron todos.

- Ya no te quejes tanto… ¬¬ – me dijo el, enojado – Hola a todos soy Nagai... pero me pueden decir Santa... (no, no santa, ese gordo barbón que "entrega" los regalos en navidad)… este… mejor entren ya… y se hizo a un lado para que pasáramos…

N/A:

Mmnn… creo que quedo un tanto enredado -... ehm... explicaré rápidamente… Santa (mi primo)… me pidió amablemente aparecer en el fic (hablamos de amenazar con quemar mis mangas de X y acusar con okaa-san y otou-san acerca los gustos de cierta hija suya fanática del yaoi, je… ¿Qué considerado no? uu)… y pues no me le pude negar.

Déjenme sus rewievs…… ONEGAI!! Andamos desesperados… aceptaremos incluso sus amenazas de muerte (que con gusto leeremos )… aunque esas mejor mándemelas a mi correo ... friendship406 hotmail. com

Bueno… sayonara… besos… ciao…


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias por el review Catra nisha hermosa, tbn gracias por las porras que nos hechas… estoy feliz… llorare ToT… Oh... este… creo que será mejor que presente el �¡CAPITULO 2! (se oyen aplausos del público… ehmmnn… OK… de Tala-chan, Takao, Max, Santa, Hiro, Kenny… y nada más)…

Disclaimer: Los personajes Beyblade no son míos… (aunque llore grite y patalee – me dice Santa) T-T cruel…

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Chantaje

Una vez que entramos… ambos nos pusimos enfrente de todos… Santa aclaro un poco su garganta y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono… - me alegra ver tantos rostros conocidos por aquí…

- … ��…

Ignorándonos -… me imagino que Aliss ya les dijo lo que tenemos planeado hacer… bueno pues… creo que ya no hay mucho que explicar entonces…

- Yo no quiero participar… - se oyó que alguien decía.

¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunte, mientras buscaba entre todos con mis binoculares y me ponía de puntitas – Oh… - me quite los binoculares y los guarde -… fue Bryan… - camine entre la "multitud" hasta él ¿Qué sucede Bryan-kun?

- Que no quiero participar… no quiero hacerme el estupido…

-… veamos… - dijo Santa al fin -… ¿alguien más que piense lo mismo?

4 de los chicos rusos y los Majestics levantaron las manos, mientras que los demás dudaron…

Ante la respuesta… ¿tu también Tala-chan? – le pregunte al verlo intentar levantar la mano con timidez.

¿Eh? No… - se rió nerviosamente -… solo… solo… solo quería estirarme…

- Gracias Tala-chan… … - lo tome de la mano y lo lleve conmigo hacia el frente.

Una vez enfrente… Santa estaba a punto de quejarse por la respuesta pero le quite el micrófono y hable… - Chicos, chicos… por favor… tengo miles de formas de hacerlos aceptar… - y me rió maliciosamente.

- No me importa… ¡YO NO JUGARE! – me grito Kai.

¡No me grites!... Si no juegas les diré a todos que es lo que quieres para navidad…

�¿QUEEEEEEEÉ! – exclamo al oír mis palabras…

- Dime Aliss-chan… que desea Kai para navidad… - me pidió mi lindo Tala-chan.

- Claro Tala-chan … lo que quiere es…

�¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO�¡JUGARE, JUGARE, pero no lo digas! – me grito Kai mientras corría hacía nosotros… tumbando a Hilary, a Takao, a Miguel, Robert y a otros más.

- Mmnn… OK… lo siento Tala-chan… no puedo decirte…

- T-T

Kai, aun aterrorizado por mis anteriores palabras (les dije que no podían negarse), me susurro al oído ¿Qué más sabes que nadie más sepa?

Apague el micrófono para que nadie oyera lo que iba a decirle, nos alejamos un poquito de ahí – Además de saber lo de tu regalo de navidad… Kai hentai ��… se lo de las fotos que tienes escondidas bajo tu cama, lo del incidente en el baño, lo de la persecución… – me rió un poco -… ejem…, a ver… ¿Qué más?... ah sí… lo de tú extraña ficción por coleccionar discos de Chente Fernández… por dios Kai… ni siquiera mi otou-san…

Kai no me dice nada, solo me mira con ojos asesinos ��……… ¿Qué deseas a cambió de discreción?

- Kai… U-U… sabes lo que quiero… aunque… me conformo con un millón de yenes …

- No pides nada… ��U - me dijo mientras sacaba su chequera.

- Ehmn… creo que prefiero efectivo…

Kai resignado, saco su cartera, me dio mi dinero y volvió con los demás un tanto tranquilo…

¿De que tanto hablaban Uds. all�? – me pregunto Santa curioso.

- Cosas de negocios nn

¿Quién más había dicho que no quería? – pregunte, prendiendo el micro.

Spencer, Bryan e Ian levantaron la mano…

- Ya se que hacer con Uds. – le di el micro a Santa – no tardo… - corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas daban fui y vine… - uuyyyy… maldita caja fuerte…

- OOu

- Perdón… por la tardanza… - dije mientras me sacudía tierra de mi gabardina -… no creí que fuera tan lejos… ¿Por qué había tantas trampas para osos, cámaras de seguridad y un perro entrenado para matar en la habitación de Schu-chan?... Oh bueno… aquí esta… - y alzo un DVD al aire -… ultima vez que pregunto… ¿quieren jugar, si o no?

Los tres chicos se voltearon a ver – No…

Muahahahahahah… oh... perdón… me deje llevar… corro hasta la sala de controles, inserto el DVD en la hendidura, tomo un control remoto que estaba ahí y regreso con los demás…

¡Traje las palomitas! – exclamo Michael.

¡Yo quiero! – grito Takao levantando la mano.

Michael se las aventó… - OO… vaya… digo... ejem… solo diré que esta fue la navidad de los chibi Demolition Boys más kawaii que yo haya visto 3… - voltee a ver a Tala-chan que me miraba feo – No quería hacerte esto… pero ellos me obligaron a hacerlo… agrádeseles a ellos… y tú Kai… no me amenaces con ese cable… que por cierto¿de donde lo sacaste?... digo, le diré a todo mundo que te gusta… - me tapa la boca un rojo Kai.

- uú te odio…

- nn – cuando por mi me quita su mano de encima – Que comience el show! – y aprieto _play._

video

En una de las tantas cámaras del complejo de aquel lugar… se ve lucecitas de colores (más específicamente luces navideñas…) saliendo de una habitación… otra cámara enfoca lo que hay dentro de la habitación…

En el cuarto de puede ver un… bueno, un intento de pino navideño improvisado… adornado con esferas de cristal y una serie de luces en la que muchos de los focos estaban fundidos… tbn se puede ver a un chibi Ian jugando con una de las esferas… la cuál se le cae y se rompe…

- Oh oh… - voltea a todas partes, levanta uno de los regalos y oculta la evidencia…

¿Qué haces Ian? – pregunto Spencer quién apenas entraba en el cuarto.

Ian solo agito nerviosamente la cabeza…

- Gacias Kai… - se oyó una vocecita -… Tala te agadece eto… o

-… si, si… claro… - en la escena aparecen un chibi-Tala y un chibi-Kai. En los brazo del pequeño y precioso pelirrojo hay un peluche de un lobito blanco… (�¡Kawaii! o)

gimnasio

- Nunca te imagine así Kai… - le dijo Rei en un tono de burla.

- Calla – le dijo, mientras me miraba feo.

¿Qué?...

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajjjjjjajajaj – se reían Spencer, Takao, Bryan

- Tala-chan… eras precioso de 4 años X3 – le dije mientras lo miraba con corazoncitos flotando por mi cabeza – Y ahora… todavía más…

- nn…gracias... creo…

�¡Cállense! No dejan ver el video – grito Johnny.

video

- Son muchos gdegalos – dijo Tala-chan al centrar su atención en el arbolito.

- Dudo mucho que nos los hayan traído los de aquí de Biovolt �� son unos tacaños…

- A Tala no intedesa… - y abrazó su peluche (¡Ahhhh�¡Que lindo 3!)

Kai ya no dijo nada… saco su lanzador y su blade, y se puso a jugar ahí mismo… (UoÚ... que niño… de verás)

- Que… asco… - se oyó la voz de Bryan desde la puerta del dormitorio… (Que por una u otra cosa…están una a lado de la otra)… caminó hasta el arbolito y cogió uno de los regalos y se le quedo viendo… era un regalo envuelto en papel fantasía con figuritas de coronas navideñas -… esto apesta… - y lo pateo.

Para suerte del regalo… Spencer se lanzó y lo atrapo…

gimnasio

¡Oigan!... desde niños ya jugaban fútbol - les dije, mientras me reía ¡Que lindos Uds.!

ÒÓ… fue la reacción de Bryan.

video

Se oyen los aplausos de Ian y Tala para Spencer por su "hazaña"…

�¡Bavo Spener! – decían a coro.

Bryan enojado, tomó otro de los regalos, y cuando lo iba a lanzar…

- Chicos…… �¡Bryan!... ¡deja eso! – grito un molesto y furioso Boris.

-… Oh bueno… - dijo Bryan después de un suspiro, lanzó el regalo… y Spencer lo volvió a cachar…

¡Bryan…………KAI! – grito, esta vez, al ver a Kai jugando con el blade ¡Aquí no!

Kai recogió el blade y se le quedo viendo amenazadoramente…

-……- suspiro Boris un poco tranquilo, entonces vio a Tala jugando con el peluche ¿De donde sacaste eso, Ivanov?

- Me lo gdegalo Kai… - y lo siguió abrazando.

Se puede ver a un nervioso Kai, patear una envoltura de regalo con una etiqueta que decía: Para Ian…

gimnasio

- uu…

¡Con que fuiste tú! – exclamó Ian furioso

video

- Tú ya no estas para estas estupideces… - y le quito el peluche.

- Dame a wobog - le dijo Tala en un tono sollozante pero a la vez serio (muy raro en un precioso niño de 4 años)

- No – apenas Boris lo dijo, Tala se le lanzó encima para recuperar el regalo de Kaichi… (Las sig. escenas serán omitidas por petición de la Asociación Protectora de Animales por su alto contenido de violencia)

Kai y Bryan solo veían con la boca enormemente abierta… nunca creyeron ver esa fase de su pequeño compañero…

Se ve en la escena una bota voladora, un antifaz, otra bota… sobrevolando las cabezas de los pequeños niños…

gimnasio

Todos se callaron y vieron con sorpresa las escenas… solo había un muy avergonzado Tala-chan que evitaba ver a los demás… parecía que sus mejillas ardían… y se hacía pequeñito como insecto.

- Nota para mí: No molestar nunca a Tala… nunca… - se dijo Lee al ver las… sangrientas escenas…

video

- Uuuuuuyyyyy……

- Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy……

- Oooooohhhhhhh…… - se oía que decían Ian y Spencer cerrando los ojos en cada pausa…

Cuando Kai reacciono… ¡Me perdí de alguna sección de practicas?… - se pregunto, intentando pensar.

-

- Auuuuuuuuhhhhh… eso debió doler… - se oyó que dijeron los 4 chicos (aparte, tbn se oyó en todo el gimnasio . )

- Sí… creo que no asistí a alguno de los entrenamientos… – afirmo Kai para si… en cambio Bryan se sintió tan poca cosa que automáticamente se llevo su pulgar a la boca (que lindo Bryan-kun) sin apartar la mirada de la pelea.

Cuando la pelea termino… se pudo ver a un tierno y kawaii Tala, abrazando a su peluche, mientras que un Boris lleno de sangre… sin pasar por alto uno que otro miembro roto… intentaba salir del cuarto lo más rápido posible…

-… creo que… estar… mucho… tiempo con… Bryan… es… malo… - apenas iba a salir de ahí… se ve un objeto volador no identificado que se estrella en la cabeza de Boris… era una esfera del arbolito…

Los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver, se sonrieron, se acercaron al arbolito y comenzaron a tomar las esferas y a lanzárselas al deshecho Boris… quien aún se preguntaba ¿quién lanzo la primera piedra?...

En ese momento me apresure a ponerle _stop._

¿Y bien¿Qué dicen ahora?

-…que Tala es muy violento… - me dijo Johnny -… lo sanguinario se pega…

- Ya se � pero era un violento Tala-chan kawaii… digo… ejem… Bryan… ¿jugarás o me obligarás a enviar esto a la televisora local?

¡Aliss-chan…¡Por favor! No lo hagas…

- Bryan es el que decide… ¿Qué me dices?

��#... te odio…

- déjate de halagos… Jugarás… ¿si o no?

�¡Bryan! – le pidió un suplicante Tala-chan, que le ponía ojitos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

- … ¡CATRA¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR¡SALVAME! – pidió Bryan desesperado…

- Lo siento Bryan-kun… pero ella esta de mi lado JA – signo de la victoria – ella desea verte con pantaloncillos cortos �

��…T-T ¿Por qué? – gimió -… ¿tengo otra opción? – me preguntó.

- Mmnn… veamos… tienes dos… ¿o juegas o juegas?

- T-T … esta bien… jugaré…

¡GRACIAS BRYAN! – exclamo un muy contento Tala poniendo cara de neko…

¡Que lindo te ves así Tala-chan! – rápidamente saco mi video cámara y me pongo a grabarlo.

-… oye… los Majestics no querían jugar… - nos dijo Takao… mientras los señalaba.

-Mentira – dijeron los chicos – si queremos jugar…

- Bien ya que nadie se opondrá ahora… vamos a formar los equipos – nos dijo Santa con una sonrisa es un rostro.

* * *

Creo que quedo algo largo este capitulo… espero que les haya gustado… bueno…déjenos sus rewievs… díganos si les gusto el fic o que si nos dedicamos a esto nos morimos de hambre… bueno…

Sayo… besos… … nos vemos a la próxima…


End file.
